dunefandomcom-20200223-history
House Corrino
The Imperial House Corrino was once the deadliest and grandest House Major found within the Known universe, and for many thousands of years the imperial family of the Imperium. The official residence of the Imperial House Corrino was the planet Kaitain while their personal fief was the ancestral exile planet Salusa Secundus. Origins The events after the Battle of Corrin saw the newly formed House Corrino capture rulership of the new Imperium. Rule Over the subsequent millennia, the Imperial House Corrino maintained a firm grip on the Empire. House Corrino's rule was defined as absolute while one of its members sat on the Golden Lion Throne. Moreover, House Corrino maintained a large vote in the Landsraad Council, larger than any other Great House. During their Imperial rule, House Corrino maintained arguably the most powerful army in the known universe - the Sardaukar. Through their superior abilities the Corrinos were capable of crushing any military opposition. It was said that the only way the Corrino Sardaukar could be defeated would be through the combined forces of all the Great Houses of the Landsraad. The Corrino were, presumably, just rulers of the Imperium as no known issues other than Arrakis were known, but they would backstab and use treacherous tactics in order to maintain their seat in power but without getting openly involved, such as when they supplied Sardaukar to the Harkonnen to deal with the Atreides. Downfall of the Corrino Empire Complacency, inactivity and corruption eventually weakened the Sardaukar. That, combined with ill-considered decisions by Shaddam Corrino IV and the scheming of the Bene Gesserit, eventually saw other Great Houses, particularly House Atreides, acquire significant respect and credibility in the Imperium. In an attempt to discredit House Atreides and retain their hegemony, the Imperial House Corrino under the leadership of Shaddam IV, devised a plan to dispose of their potential rival by ordering them to take over the planetary fief of Arrakis, and then disposing of them through their hated rival House Harkonnen, via an audacious, and highly illegal, invasion of the planet. Initially the plan looked to have succeeded. Duke Leto Atreides I was killed, and his family abandoned in the deep desert. However, a gradual uprising by the native Fremen, led by the mysterious Muad'Dib caught both House Corrino and House Harkonnen off-guard. After the Arrakis Revolt and the Battle of Arrakeen , House Corrino was forced to relinquish the Golden Lion Throne, after thousands of years of rule, to the Atreides. The Corrinos witnessed the legitimization of Atreides rule through Paul Atreides' marriage to Shaddam's eldest daughter Princess Irulan Corrino. Shaddam IV and the remainder of his family were then sent into effective exile on the harsh planet Salusa Secundus, where one of Shaddam's four other daughters, Wensicia Corrino plotted the Great House's re-emergence. Failed re-emergence However, Wensicia's plans were also foiled by the Atreides, and her son, Prince Farad'n Corrino became the official concubine of his step-cousin, the Crown Princess Ghanima Atreides. In addition to providing the Atreides offspring that were needed for Leto II's Golden Path, Farad'n also acted as his official scribe. This spelled the effective end of House Corrino. Although their bloodline survived, inextricably mixed with the descendants of Paul Atreides, as a Great House the Corrinos ceased to be. Images 51--AdUYOkL-1.jpg 51TtJzloTYL-1.jpg|Elrood IX IrulanCorrino1.jpg|Irulan Corrino Faradn1-CoD.jpg|Farad'n Corrino Irulan.jpg|Irulan Corrino Wensicia2.jpg|Wensicia Corrino FrederickIV.png|Frederick IV Shaddam_on_Kaitain.jpg|A young Shaddam IV 170225092123396028-2.jpg|Elrood Corrino - FANART BY Bob Michet 170225092123396028-3-1.jpg|Shaddam III Corrino- FANART BY Bob Michet 170225092123396028-1.jpg|Vorian Corrino - FANART BY Bob Michet Irulan.png|Irulan Corrino 220px-AnirulCorrino.jpg|Anirul Corinno Theodor-pistek-princess-irulan---the-costume-design-for-the-dune-miniseries.jpg|Irulan Corrino Frederick_ghola.jpg|Frederick Corrino Emperor2.jpg|Shaddam IV Emperor.jpg|Shaddam IV 220px-EmperorBoxshot-1.jpg Shaddam_IV_The_Bastard.jpg|Shaddam IV Shaddamiv.jpg|Shaddam IV Screenshot_2019-03-11-23-46-49-1.png 516fbXla8ML-1.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-12-18-08-20-1.png trabercorrino.jpg| House Corrino coat-of-arms by Rolf Traber Behind the Scenes Frank Herbert did not provide detail on the origins of House Corrino in his original Dune novels. Specific details are given in the Dune: The Battle of Corrin de:Corrino ru:Дом Коррино Corrino, House House Corrino